Something More
by AnnoyingMermaid
Summary: A Yandere Simulator Fanfic. What if things were different. What if Ayano never met senpai? What if she met the male rivals instead? What if she starts developing feelings for said rivals? Stay and read to find out. Please read my profile.


Ayano Aishi was considered a strange girl to her peers. It wasn't because she rarely ever found herself socializing or that she was usually on her own. Actually- yes. It was all those reasons.

Currently she was on her way to the rooftop. The young woman found it relaxing and peaceful. A place where she couldn't be bothered by anyone. Well beside's her only friend, Midori Gurinu of course.

She along with Kuu Dere were her only friends. They were nice to her and didn't ostrasize her unlike most people.

She sighs as she leans against the metal railing blocking her and the risk of falling towards her death. It overlooked the courtyard where she could see most of the students chatting amognst themselves as they waited for class to begin.

Why couldn't she be normal?

It was a question she asked herself in the privacy of her mind. Oh how she wished to be like her two friends, to be able to feel or atleast express emotion. Too feel happiness, anger, excitement, sorrow... even hatred.

She remembers hospitals and clinics in her early childhood. People with medicine, needles, drugs all sorts of things to make her feel. Because she learned early on that she wasn't normal like the rest of them. No, she was broken. Her father did many things and spared no expense to make her happy or smile. Made her do all sorts of activities in hopes it might get a reaction out of her. All of those attempts were futile though as it didn't make her feel a single emotion. He only wanted a normal daughter, and she couldn't even give him that.

Her mother used to tell her about one day meeting the one that would be able to make her feel. But her father didn't believe her and they always ended up arguing with each other.

So Ayano did what she could and pretended to be able to feel emotions.

She pretended to feel sad when the situation called for it. Pretended to be happy, mad, surprised, ect. Even though her face showed emotion, inside she felt absolutely nothing. Inside she was blank and unfeeling. Like a monster.

How she wish, she wasn't broken.

Her father knew she was pretending but couldn't bring himself to care. He finally had a perfect and normal family. A perfect daughter that wasn't broken. Even though it was fake.

The day before she starts her first day of highschool in Akademi High, her parents left to a trip to America. Her mother's reason was vauge to her and her father didn't say much much to her displeasure. But she carried on with her life. Beside's it's nice to be independant right?

"-chan! Yan-chan!" A feminine voice said beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She said, her face showing fake confusion before turning to her left. Ayano saw a familiar green haired girl with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Ayano, are you feeling alright? You weren't responding when I tried speaking to you. Do you need to go to the nurse?" She asked. Her green eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Did she space out?

Instinctively, she forced a smile on her face. She was used to letting out a forced smile or laugh to her friends. It was as easy as breathing to her.

"Don't worry, Midori, I'm fine. Just thinking." Ayano says to ease the greenette's worries. In truth she was

lost in thought as she reminsced about some old memories from her childhood..

"Alright then..." Midori hesitantly said.

Fortunately for her, Midori dropped the subject.

"Well lunchtime is almost over. I think classes are gonna start soon." She said.

Ayano only nodded her head and began walking to one of the staircases leading to the classrooms. Midori, walked with her and began talking about something she couldn't care less about.

The two of them soon found themselves parting ways as Midori went to her own classroom. The Aishi had entered her classroom and took her seat in the back.

While the teacher was discussing the lesson, Ayano couldn't be bothered to listen. Only looking and pretending to whenever the teacher would look at her direction. She already knew about the lesson as she had read through it during her free time.

Classes went and came and the rest of the day was a blur. It was soon cleaning time. It was Ayano's turn to dump the trash bags in the incinerator. She was walking in a narrow hallway when she rounded a corner and hit someone. The trashbag was disgarded on the floor as she placed a hand on her throbbing head.

"Ow!"

Hearing someone groan in pain, she snapped her head infront of her so fast, her neck hurt a little. Infront of her was an orange haired boy. He had a pained expression on his face and was clutching his head, his other hand was beside him not moving. The boy was lean and had an orange scrunchie tied to keep some of his hair out of his face.

He looked towards her slowly and had an annoyed look on his face and looked ready to snap before his eyes widened and a light flush of pink dusted his cheeks.

"H-hey, be more careful next time!" He said before standing up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Ayano said blankly before attempting to stand up.

She slipped and fell on the floor. The boy turned to her and offered her his hand.

"Here let me help you." He hoisted her up with no trouble as she was pretty light.

"So what's your name anyway? N-not that I care! I-I was just asking..." He mumbled out the last part of his sentence. Though she still heard him.

Ayano only stared at him before speaking. "Ayano Aishi. And your's is?"

"Osano Najimi. I think we're in the same class, not like I-I would know since I'm not a stalker or anything!"

What was wrong with this boy? Ayano wondered to herself.

She listened to him ramble on and on. Soon she took the two disgarded trash bags with her again and began walking away. But Osano seemed to have noticed her disaperance and began walking with her.

"H-hey don't ignore me like that!" He said.

Ayano merely rolled her eyes. The two of them soon found themselves with an awkward atmosphere. Osano reluctantly started a conversation with her as he stuffed his hands inside his pants pocket.

"So... are you a part of any clubs?" He asked nervously. She honestly didn't care about the atmosphere but decided to speak with him.

"Not really, though I'm thinking of either joining the Occult club or Martial Arts Club." She said.

Her answer must have surprised him as he looked at her in shock. "Huh? So your into what those creepy weirdo's do? Like summoning a demon or something?" He asked.

She found the Occult club, pretty... odd nut interesting. Especially their leader who would spy on the Basu sisters everyday. Though if she said that he would only regard her as a freak.

Ayano merely shrugged. "I find it pretty interesting." She lied.

"Anyway what were you doing before knocking into me? Shouldn't you have gone home by now? I'm pretty sure cleaning time is almost over and it's almost the end of the day."

It was Osano's turn to shrug. "I was throwing away some trash and then bumped into you.

Finally they lasped into silence, though this time it wasn't awkward. When they arrived the incinerator was devoid of any people. Luckily for them, the delinquents have already left the area.

When Ayano was finished with dumping the trash, Osano had a blush that could rival that of a tomato. He was fidgeting with his hands before speaking.

"Hey, I-I was wondering if... ifyou'dmabeywanttowalktoschool togethersometime?" He said hastily, Ayano had to duoble-take to understand. Instead of answering she decides to tease him alittle bit.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?"

Osano looked annoyed before talking. "I said if you'd like to walk to school together tomorrow? But it's not a date so don't get any idea's! M-my friend Taro and his little brother would be walking with us too so.."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"R-really? Tommorow morning. D-don't be late idiot!"

Ayano rolled he eyes. One moment he was surprised next thing she knew he was insulting her. Was this guy bipolar or something?

"But let's exchange numbers first."

He nodded before he took out his phone along with Ayano who took out her black phone her mother got her for her fifteenth birthday and gave him her mobile device. He took her phone and began typing his number before handing it back to her again.

"S-so I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ayano and Osano soon parted ways with eachother. Though completely oblivious to the hidden camera watching them.

A person with short fiery red hair and red rimmed glasses watched the scene in amusement with a smirk on their face.

**AN:**

**Short, but will hopefully be much longer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
